Petite excursion dans le temps
by Mmaniakducrayon
Summary: Total délire, n'importe quoi LOL. Juste pour passer le temps. One shoot.


La parole à l'auteur. c'est vrai quoi, j'ai bien le droit de m'exprimer aussi ! Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que je ferais une fic, disons différente de celles que j'ai faite auparavant. Cette fois-ci, je vais délirer un peu. Aux dépens des G-boys, c'est évident. Une idée ? Pas vraiment. Bon, c'est pas grave, on va bien voir

Il était une fois dans un royaume lointain… 

D – Top !

Q – Pourquoi tu l'arrêtes Duo ? Elle a encore rien dit.

D – J'aime pas les contes, c'est tout.

M – Pourquoi ? Moi j'aime bien, je voulais vous transformer en chevalier.

W – Ah ! Enfin une bonne idée !

H – Sans moi…

T – Moi non plus.

Mine complètement dépitée de Marion.

M – Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les contes vous deux ?

H – Y aura forcément Réléna en princesse et pas la peine de demander qui se la coltinera.

Heero a l'air de très mauvaise humeur ou c'est juste une impression ?

M – Peuh…. Et toi Trowa, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

T – Soit je vais m'en prendre plein la poire : les trucs au Moyen Age ça ne me réussit pas. Et je suis sûr que tu vas essayer de me caser avec le perso que tu as inventé.

M – (sourire d'ange) Non, pour une fois je voulais vous garder que pour moi… heu vous garder l'exclusivité je voulais dire…

Marion a un petit rire forcé tandis que Wufei saute de joie (j'ai pas de sœur, j'ai pas de sœur !). Les garçons la regardent bizarrement.

D – Tu nous veux que pour toi, répète Duo en s'approchant avec un regard de Shinigami.

M – Me regarde pas comme ça, tu fais trop peur.

D – C'est un peu le but si tu veux tout savoir. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir alors tu as peur et tu n'écris rien que ce que nous voulons, d'accord ?

H – Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

D – Une fic avec que mon Hee-chan et moi !

Q – Hey, pourquoi que vous ? Nous aussi on veut une fic !

Ils sont tous à ses pieds pour attirer ses faveurs.

M – Quel succès, dit Marion plus pour elle seule que pour eux. J'aurais le droit à quoi en échange ?

H – Je pointerais plus mon flingue sur toi !

Q – Jte prêterais Trowa de temps en temps !

D – C'est pourri, elle l'a déjà tout le temps dans ses fics. J'embêterais Wufei pour toi Marion !

T – Promis, je serais très gentil.

M – Dans quel genre ? avec un regard très intéressé.

T – Heu, non, non, oublie ça.

M – Bon, tant pis. Wufei, tu veux quoi ?

Elle prend une pause de grande réflexion.

M – Une fic avec Sally, il faut absolument que je fasse ça…

W – Onna !

Et voilà Wufei en train de courir après Marion avec un sabre tout frais aiguisé.

H – Non ! crie Heero. L'abîme pas, elle a pas encore écrit la fic !

En revenant.

M – Quoi, j'ai bien entendu ? Tu viens d'exprimer des sentiments d'inquiétudes pour moi ? Heero ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait un cœur dans ce corps.

H – Fais gaffe, y a aussi un flingue.

M – Ah oui, jme disais bien aussi…

Wufei revient à la charge.

M – Mais arrêtez ce dingue !

Boum ! Trowa lui fait un croche patte et il s'étale de tout son long.

Q – Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'étonne Quatre.

T – Et notre fic alors ?

Wufei reste à terre, complètement KO.

D – Wuffy ? hésite Duo.

Aucune réaction.

Pendant que les garçons vérifient si Wufei est encore en vie, Marion se dit que finalement son idée du Moyen Age est pas mal.

FLASH ! (comme Perceval dans Kaamelott : j'ai vu une fois tout blanc, une fois tout noir et puis deux fois tout blanc).

PLASH !

Les six se retrouvent dans une eau boueuse à souhait et qui pue une infection. C'est limite si Wufei ne se noie pas lorsqu'il émerge.

W – Mais on est où ?

T – Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Marion ?

Ils la regardent tous.

M – Mais j'en sais rien moi ! J'ai pensé à ma fic, y eu un flash et puis… voilà.

Elle désigne le paysage marécageux autour d'eux.

M – Si ça se trouve, ils ont fait explosé la Hague et a atterrit dans un univers parallèle…

H – Hein ? T'as été cherché ça où encore ?

Marion hausse les épaules.

D – Pouah, c'est infect ici ! s'exclame Duo. On peut savoir à quoi tu pensais exactement ?

M – Bah justement, à cinq fugitifs qui traversaient un marécage pour échapper aux soldats du roi.

W – Quoi ! Je croyais qu'on devait être des chevaliers !

M – Comme à part toi, ça n'intéressait personne, je me suis vengée.

Q – Et tu nous as envoyé direct dans l'embarras, regardez, il y a des soldats qui approchent là-bas.

On devine plus qu'on ne voit les soldats, en revanche on entend très bien les chiens.

T – On part par où ?

M – Vers le nord, il doit y avoir des rebelles pour nous aider. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais faire donc, ils doivent y être.

H – Et toi ? Tu n'es pas censée être là non ?

M – Bah non. Peut-être que vous êtes les seuls à me voir.

La flèche qui vient de se planter à quelques centimètres de son pied la détrompe tout de suite. Ils se mettent à courir tout de suite. Mais ils avancent avec une lenteur exaspérante dans cette boue liquide remplie de racines planquées sous l'eau saumâtre. Limite, on pourrait penser que les racines s'accrochent à eux exprès. En fait, elles bougent vraiment et semblent s'attaquer à tout ce qui bouge. Les soldats n'ont pas plus de chances derrière eux. Une racine gifle Marion et lui entaille la joue.

M – YYYAAA ! C'était pas prévu dans le script ça !

W – Tais-toi et avance ! hurle Wufei en la poussant.

Le brouillard commence à tomber et ils avancent toujours. Leurs poursuivants ont renoncé mais eux continuent à avancer malgré leur fatigue.

D – J'en ai marre…

M – Moi aussi…

Q – On est tous fatigués mais je préfère marcher plutôt que de me faire étrangler par ces trucs.

T – D'accord avec toi. Vous êtes sûrs qu'on a suivi le nord ?

En effet, ils ont toujours de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux mais de grands arbres ont fait leur apparition.

H – Je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas, voilà une espèce de mangrove.

Ils n'entendaient pas un bruit à part leurs pas dans l'eau.

D – C'est sinistre…

W – Quoi, tu as peur Maxwell ? demande Wufei avec une voix pas plus rassurée que ça.

D – Non Fei Fei. Et toi ?

W – NaaAANNN ! C'EST QUOI CE TRUC !

T – On dirait… une demie biche.

H – Continuons d'avancer.

Un quart d'heure seulement après (d'après la montre de Quatre) ; mais qui ce qui s'apparente à plusieurs heures pour les marcheurs ; ils arrivent dans la mangrove profonde. Ils sont entourés de racines géantes et on n'y voit plus grand chose.

M – Hey oh ! Vous pouvez m'attendre ?

Ils se retournent et constatent que Marion n'a pas suivi la cadence et se trouve à une centaine de mètres derrière eux.

H – Nous allons nous arrêter là, déclare Heero. Elle va nous rejoindre plus tard, en attendant on va monter là-dessus.

Il désigne les racines et commence à grimper. Ce qui n'est pas une chose facile après l'énorme quantité d'énergie qu'ils viennent de dépenser. Arrivés en haut, ils trouvent comme une espèce de promontoire où ils peuvent s'installer à l'aise et au sec.

T – Regardez, il y a des branches sèches, on peut faire un feu.

D – J'ai faim, on mange quoi ?

Gros silence, ils n'ont rien à manger mais heureusement Duo à un briquet. C'est toujours ça.

Q – Elle en est où Marion ?

Justement, ils l'entendent les appeler.

M – Les gars, venez me chercher, y a un truc qui me suit dans l'eau.

W – Elle voudrait pas qu'on aille se faire bouffer à sa place ? En plus faudrait se retaper toute l'escalade.

M – J'en rien à foutre de votre escalade ! J'ai peur !

T – OK, panique pas on arrive.

Il esquisse juste le geste de descendre quand soudain.

M – HAAHHHAAA !

Ils l'appellent mais n'obtiennent aucune réponse. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de Marion, juste quelles rides sur l'eau qui s'estompent.

W – Merde, merde, merde, elle s'est fait bouffer, s'affola Wufei.

D – On aurait dû l'attendre, on est vraiment pas sympa. J'aurai pas dû l'arrêter dans son conte…

Quatre pleure silencieusement.

T – L'auteuse a disparue, comment on fait maintenant ? Heero, tu la vois pas ?

Heero est en train d'observer attentivement la surface qui est aussi lisse qu'un miroir.

H – Non, fait-il en secouant la tête. Calmez-vous derrière.

Elle s'est fait bouffer, c'est ma faute, elle s'est fait bouffer… 

Elle voulait qu'on soit chevalier, pourquoi j'ai pas dit oui, jsuis trop con…

Snif, snif .

H – J'ai dit calmez-vous ! Tu crois qu'il faut descendre Trowa ?

T – J'étais prêt à le faire, mais on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend en bas…

C'est ma faute… bouffer….

Je regrette, elle avait l'air bien finalement sa fic « il était une fois ».

Snif ! Snif !

T – On sait juste que c'est dans l'eau.

H – On passe la nuit là pour l'instant. J'espère juste qu'on retrouvera pas une demie Marion demain. De toute façon il fait trop noir maintenant pour voir. Mais bordel vous allez LA FERMER !

Duo et Wufei stoppent net et Quatre laisse échapper un dernier sanglot.

T – Allumons un feu et tâchons de nous reposer un peu.

Il s'affaire aussitôt tandis que les autres se cherchent une place assez confortable pour passer la nuit. Il les rejoint ensuite. Le feu n'éclaire pas grand chose mais c'est toujours un peu de réconfort.

Aucun n'arrive à dormir, ils imaginent la bête en train de les guetter quelque part dans l'ombre, ils croient même l'entendre tourner en-dessous d'eux prête à happer le premier qui ferait un faux pas. Mais ils évitent de penser à l'état de Marion si jamais ils la retrouvaient…

Finalement ils s'assoupissent un instant et lorsqu'ils rouvrent les yeux, c'est le petit matin et ils sont entourés d'hommes les menaçant de lances aux pointes bien aiguisés.

H1 – Nous confisquons ça.

Il prend le sabre de Wufei qui ne réagit pas immédiatement.

W – Mais… Bas les pattes !

Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Et pour avoir protesté, l'homme lui colle la pointe de sa lance sur la poitrine.

H2 – Suivez-nous sans faire d'histoires.

H – On fait comment avec la bête qui rôde ?

H1 – Vous avez rencontré Jormungg, le serpent des Marais Maudits ? Comment avez-vous fait pour en sortir vivant ?

L'homme semble très surpris et effrayé. Tous les hommes se reculent prudemment.

H3 – Vous êtes des sorciers ?

Q – Non, ne craignez rien. En réalité nous étions six lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Malheureusement notre amie s'est fait attaquer avant d'avoir pu nous rejoindre.

H1 – Une femme ! N'ayez plus d'espoir alors. Elle est au pouvoir de la sorcière à présent si vous croisez son chemin, fuyez ou tuez-la. Sinon, c'est elle qui le fera.

D – Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

H1 – Le serpent Jormungg appartient à la sorcière des Marais Maudits, explique-t-il. Il s'attaque à tous les hommes et animaux qui passent à sa portée. Mais s'il s'agit d'une femme, alors il l'apporte à la sorcière qui la transforme en lamie. On raconte aussi que la sorcière utiliserait l'énergie vitale de ses victimes comme une fontaine de jouvence.

H – Qu'est-ce qu'une lamie ?

H1 – D'où sortez-vous pour ne pas connaître la légende des Marais Maudits et surtout ignorer ce qu'est une lamie ?

W – De très très loin, soupire Wufei.

H2 – Ca se voit sur vous.

H1 – La ferme ! Une lamie est une femme d'une très grande beauté qui se nourrit du sang des hommes qui la croisent. Mais elle recherche particulièrement les hommes qui ont fait parti de sa vie avant sa transformation.

T – Au moins on sait qu'elle est toujours vivante.

H – Prête à nous sucer le sang.

W – Elle peut pas être une lamie, elle n'est pas d'une « très grande beauté ».

H1 – Des jeunes hommes comme vous ne voient pas la beauté de toutes façons. La sorcière en revanche la voit très bien depuis qu'elle ne l'a plus.

Il rit un peu puis déclare qu'il faut y aller.

Q – Comment faites-vous ?

H1 – Nous passons par les arbres.

En effet, on peut repérer des échelles de cordes bien dissimulées, quelques planches de bois pour faire des marches lorsqu'il n'y a pas de solutions, voire des ponts en lianes même.

Ils arrivent enfin à une espèce d'île dans les airs, composée de plates-formes et de passerelles. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde et uniquement des hommes. D'ailleurs, nos G-boys ne sont même plus surveillés et libres de leurs mouvements.

H1 – Installez-vous où vous le souhaitez, la plupart de nos hommes sont partis monter une rébellion dans l'est. Au fait, je m'appelle Robin.

Q – Enchanté. Je suis Quatre, et voici Trowa, Heero, Duo et Wufei.

H – Contre qui organisez-vous de rébellion ?

R – Vous n'êtes vraiment pas du coin vous. Le roi Jean extorque la moindre pièce aux paysans, alors nous combattons sa tyrannie.

D – Heu, sans vous interrompre, on peut manger ?

R – Bien sûr, venez.

Il les conduit dans une cabane (en hauteur bien sûr) et les laisse tranquilles.

D – Beurk, du pain rassit et du gruyère. Et moi qui rêvais d'un hamburger frites… proteste Duo.

W – Te plains pas, t'as à manger.

H – Il faut trouver un moyen de revenir dans notre monde.

Q – Tu penses vraiment que nous nous trouvons dans un monde parallèle ou quelque chose comme ça ?

H – Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Tout ça est sorti de l'imagination de Marion, et jusqu'à là tout ce qu'elle nous a révélé, sortant de son cerveau malade, est vrai. Donc je propose qu'on la retrouve et qu'elle nous ramène illico presto.

T – Même si c'est sorti de son imagination, elle ne contrôle rien. D'abord les racines, ensuite le serpent.

D – Et elle qui déteste par-dessus tout, les serpents…

W – Rassure-toi, elle s'en fiche maintenant. Je pense qu'elle va plutôt s'intéresser à nous.

Robin revient quelques minutes plus tard.

R – Tenez, voilà des vêtements normaux. Vous pourriez porter un message au village pour moi ?

Ils regardent les vêtements dits _normaux_ et acceptent. Robin repart. Se changer n'est pas une partie de plaisir et ils s'emmêlent les pinceaux plusieurs fois avant d'être prêts.

Ensuite ils traversent une nouvelle partie de la mangrove et arrivent sur la terre ferme où les attendent six chevaux et un guide.

D – Comment on monte sur ces bêtes là ?

Faire monter Duo n'est pas une mince affaire non plus mais après cinq minutes d'efforts intenses, il est enfin en selle et ils peuvent tous se mettre en route.

Le village ne fait vraiment fière allure, on voit bien que toute la population est très pauvre. Ils sont vêtus de haillons, ont le visage couvert de crasse et même leurs animaux sont maigres et chétifs.

Les G-boys se dirigent vers chez le forgeron à qui ils doivent transmettre le message de Robin. Ils n'ont pas besoin de demander où il se trouve car il est en train de travailler dehors. Lorsqu'ils s'approchent, il lève les yeux et s'arrête de frapper le métal.

Forgeron – Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

Heero lui montre le papier discrètement et il fait signe d'entrer.

Forgeron – Vous venez de la part de Robin ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant, vous êtes nouveaux dans la rébellion ?

H – En réalité nous ne sommes que de passage, mais nous ne pouvions pas ne pas aider des gens qui se battent pour leur liberté.

Forgeron – C'est très généreux et courageux de votre part. Allons regarder les fers de vos chevaux, cela paraîtra moins suspect.

Ils ressortent et Quatre demande soudain.

Q – Vous connaissez les lamies ?

Le forgeron relève brusquement la tête et le dévisage.

Forgeron – Bien sûr, ma femme est devenue une lamie et nous avons dû la tuer, répond-il sombrement. Méfiez-vous bien d'elles.

D – Il n'existe pas un moyen de délivrer une femme transformée en lamie ?

Forgeron – La seule délivrance qui existe est la mort. Croyez-moi, elles sont solides et il faut pas moins de cinq hommes costauds pour les neutraliser. C'est dur de faire ça à un proche…

Il reste silencieux un instant.

Forgeron – Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

T – Notre amie a été enlevée par le serpent, nous espérions pouvoir la sauver.

Forgeron – Toutes mes condoléances. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Et maintenant filez.

Les garçons repartent en direction de la mangrove.

W – Au moins, elle nous mettra plus en scène dans ses fics.

D – Wufei, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, la fic continue sans qu'elle soit là.

H – Comment va-t-on sortir de là alors ?

T – Attendons de voir la suite.

Ils rentrent au « campement » où Robin les intercepte.

R –Pourquoi le roi vous recherche-t-il ?

Les cinq se regardent comme pour demander « Qui a fait une boulette ? »

Q – Nous se savons pas pourquoi il nous court après, mais c'est à cause de lui que nous sommes aventuré dans les Marais Maudits.

D – Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas les étrangers, hasarde Duo.

Robin les regarde d'un air suspicieux puis.

R – Peu importe en fait, les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis. Vous comptez rester longtemps parmi nous ?

H – En fait nous cherchons un moyen de rentrer chez nous le plus vite possible. Vous ne connaîtriez pas un sorcier ou quelqu'un de même genre ?

Heero parler de sorcier on aura tout vu…

R – Nous n'aimons guère la magie, néanmoins, un vieil ermite vit dans les montagnes, à l'autre bout des Marais.

T – Merci bien, pourrirez-vous nous donner des vivres et une carte ?

Robin haussa les épaules.

R – Oui, nous avons quelques réserves. Pour ce qui est de la carte, vous n'en aurez pas besoin : un chemin conduit directement là-bas. Je vous indiquerais le début et vous n'aurez plus qu'à le suivre. Quand partez-vous ?

W – Demain !

H – Oui, oui, demain, calme-toi Wufei.

Ils se lèvent au petit matin, après une nuit très dure mais à l'abri au moins. Robin leur souhaite bon voyage mais sans plus. Ils emmènent un sac de nourriture et commencent le long voyage jusqu'aux montagnes : les Montagnes de Feu. Robin avait refusé de leur expliquer pourquoi elles s'appelaient comme ça.

Vers midi, autant qu'ils peuvent en juger, ils s'arrêtent pour manger un morceau. Ils n'ont pas parcouru une grande distance mais c'est déjà ça. Le reste de la journée se passe sans incidents. La nuit, ils établissent des tours de garde. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Le deuxième jour se passe comme le premier.

D – Mais elle est infinie cette p de b de m de forêt ou quoi !

H – Continue comme ça et tu verras jamais la fin. Le serpent a dû devenir sourd.

Du coup Duo n'ouvre plus la bouche. Pourtant c'est la seule chose qui met un peu d'ambiance, parce que question paysage, ils ont vraiment ras le bol de voir que des troncs d'arbres et des lianes.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Heero fait signe de s'arrêter.

T – Que se passe-t-il ?

H – J'ai entendu quelque chose, comme un grognement.

En effet, en tendant l'oreille, ils perçoivent un grognement sourd venant de la droite.

Q – Vous croyez qu'il y a d'autres bêtes que le serpent ?

Un « plouf » retentit.

W – Ou c'est juste le serpent lui-même.

Duo ne dit rien.

H – Les serpents ne grognent pas, fait remarquer Heero.

Une tâche claire débouche soudain en trombe en poussant des vociférations incompréhensibles. Elle monte sur la racine sur laquelle les G-boys étaient justement. Heureusement elle ne sembla pas les remarquer et se préoccupait surtout de la chose lisse et longue qui la suivait, la gueule armée de crochets.

M – Dégage ! Tu m'auras dans tes rêves ! Va bouffer des nouilles ! Jsuis pas de ton monde, t'as pas le droit de me toucher ! T'as cas retourner voir ta sorcière adorée qui est cuite à point, tu verras je suis sûre qu'elle est délicieuse ! Laisse tomber, t'es trop gros pour monter. Aller, va voir super Nannie dresseuse de serpents géants, et j'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec. Prends ça saleté !

En fait, c'est Marion armée d'une tige flexible qui est en train de fouetter le serpent. Celui-ci s'éloigne et c'est là qu'elle les remarque enfin.

M – Génial ! Vous êtes là !

Elle fait un pas en avant et eux deux en arrière.

Tous – T'approche pas !

M – Bah quoi, vous êtes pas content de me voir ?

D – Sisi.

W – Pitié nous suces pas le sang.

Marion hausse un sourcil.

M – De quoi vous parlez ?

Q – T'es pas une lamie ?

M – Ah, vous voulez parler de la sorcière. A l'origine je devais devenir une lamie mais en fait y a eu un problème technique avec sa potion et du coup non, je suis humaine.

H – Un problème technique ?

M – Ouais. J'ai compris que je pouvais interférer sur certains événements et donc j'ai pensé très fort « explose-toi la tronche » et la potion lui a explosé à la figure. Après j'ai réussi à m'enfuir et depuis hier j'essaye de pas me faire manger par ce Jor je sais plus quoi.

T – Il est pas censé manger que les hommes ?

M – Avant si, mais la sorcière quand elle s'est fait explosé la tête, elle a renversé l'huile sur elle et comme elle était encore toute étourdie, elle s'est foutue dans la cheminée cette conne. C'était horrible. Du coup le serpent n'obéit plus qu'à lui-même. Enfin, jsuis trop contente de vous revoir.

Ils s'enlacent tous.

W – Heu t'es sûr que tu vas pas…

M – Mais non, sûre. Bon, on se met en route pour ces montagnes.

H – Minute, comment t'es au courant ?

M – T'oublie que ça reste ma fic.

Deux jours passent. Ils viennent de comprendre comment marchait ce monde.

H – En fait Marion, tu interfères sur les événements consciemment, comme avec la sorcière, mais pour le reste c'est ton inconscient.

M – Tu veux que mon inconscient souhaite que je me fasse manger par le serpent ? Alors que j'ai horreur de ça.

H – Juste enlever.

M – Je vois toujours pas pourquoi je voudrais ça.

H – Tu joues la victime et nous on vient te sauver.

T –C'est ça les chevaliers que tu voulais faire. Et avec toi dans le rôle de la princesse.

M – Et puis quoi encore. Si je suis princesse, mes chevaliers sont pas doués parce que je me suis échappée toute seule.

W – Attention à ce que tu dis.

M – En plus une princesse doit être « l'incarnation de la beauté et du féminisme », en gros, pas moi du tout.

Q – Bah, t'es pas si mal foutue après tout.

Marion suspendue au cou de Quatre.

M – Merci, merci mon tit Quatchounet, personne ne m'avait jamais dit ça encore.

D – Fayot, c'est pour avoir une fic avec que Trowa. Tu sais si j'étais pas tellement accro à Heero, je sortirais bien avec toi.

M – Mais oui, bien sûr. Qui c'est le fayot là ?

H – Si on continuait d'avancer, non ?

Il reprennent la marche et arrivent enfin au pied de la montagne.

D – On est vraiment obligé de monter en haut.

M – Non, il suffit de trouver la grotte du dragon.

T – T'as bien dit dragon là ?

M – Bah oui.

H – Robin nous a dit que c'était un ermite.

M – Robin, attends, c'est pas Robin des Bois ?

H – Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?

M – Bah, il combat pas le prince Jean ?

Q – Il nous a dit qu'il préparait une rébellion contre le roi Jean.

M – J'y crois pas ! J'ai raté Robin des Bois, j'en rêve depuis que je suis petite et je me fais enlever par un serpent au moment où j'aurais pu le rencontrer. C'est désespérant…

W – On en était au dragon, rappelle Wufei.

M – Ah oui, le dragon Darkmuth, c'est un dragon qui parle, soyez pas vulgaire devant lui, sinon, à la brochette.

Heero secoue la tête.

H – Un dragon et qui parle en plus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas nous inventer en plus ?

D – Hey, tu pourrais pas faire apparaître Treize en tutu rose ?

Ils éclatent de rire rien qu'en imaginant la scène. Et arrivent à la grotte gardée par un garde habillé en rose.

W – T'as pas fait ça quand même ?

M – Quoi ? sur un ton totalement innocent.

W – T'as pas mis Treize en tutu rose en train de garder la grotte de ton dragon. Mais de quoi je vais avoir l'air à combattre un homme qui a perdu toute dignité !

Mais en le regardant de près, il éclate de rire avec les autres.

Treize – Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?

Une tête de dragon rouge apparaît dans l'entrée.

Darkmuth – Qui vient troubler ma demeure ? J'étais en plein match de foot, j'espère que c'est important.

Un dragon qui regarde un match de foot, oulala, besoin de repos moi.

M – Excusez-nous de vous déranger mais nous sommes arrivés par erreur dans ce monde et nous cherchons une solution pour retourner à notre époque. Pourriez-vous nous aider ?

Darkmuth – Juste pour ça. Venez entrez. Non, juste mademoiselle.

Marion s'avance donc seule avec le dragon.

M – Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'ils entrent ?

Darkmuth – Je préfère les filles, leur chair est plus tendre.

M – HAHHAAHAA !

Une fusée sort de la grotte pour venir se planquer derrière les G-boys.

H – Heu, qu'est-ce que tu fiches derrière nous là ?

M – Il a dit qu'il allait me manger.

W – Décidément…

T – Tu sais si il veut vraiment te manger, je ne crois pas qu'on fera le poids face à lui.

Darkmuth – C'était pour rire, aller, venez tous.

Ils s'avancent prudemment.

Darkmuth – C'est quoi cette chose rose là ? en se baissant vers Treize.

D'un mouvement de gueule, il l'avale.

Darkmuth – Ca évitera que je ne vous mange.

Les six le regarde pétrifiés.

Darkmuth – Tu pourrais me faire apparaître un nouveau garde s'il te plaît ?

Marion hoche la tête et là apparaît… Zech torse nu, pantalon cuir et martinet en main.

T – Tu vas les chercher où franchement ?

M – Je sais pas, c'est à force de vous fréquenter.

Darkmuth – En tout cas, je préfère celui-là. Bon, on y va.

Et ils entrent dans la grotte mystérieuse… 

_Suspense, suspense…._

La grotte n'a rien de spéciale, à part bien sûr la télé écran plat, grande taille qui marche dans un coin.

Darkmuth – Vous permettez que je me renseigne un instant avant de vous renvoyer chez vous.

Il part dans une pièce à côté.

H – T'as rien prévu d'autre ?

M – Non. Je veux rentrer.

Un tremblement de terre indique que le dragon revient.

Darkmuth – Bon, c'est très simple. Fermez les yeux et répétez « domus ».

D – C'est tout ?

H – Vous comptez pas nous croquer pendant qu'on vous voit pas.

Darkmuth – Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

M – Si bien sûr, Heero n'a confiance en personne vous savez, même pas en moi.

H – Surtout pas en toi.

Le dragon se tourne vers Wufei.

Darkmuth – Fils du Dragon, je… non rien en fait. Bon aller, du vent, je ne veux plus vous voir. En plus vous m'avez fait manquer un but !

Ils ferment tous les yeux et disent domus. Lorsqu'ils ouvrent les yeux, ils sont à nouveau dans l'appartement de Marion à Caen.

D – C'était quoi ce délire !

T – Disons une hallucination collective.

H – Ouais, y a pas de traces de toutes façons ?

Marion cache l'écran.

M – Non, aucune.

W – Oh si, énorme.

Katsumi vient de se pointer avec le sèche-cheveux qui fume noir et les cheveux dressés comme électrisés.

K – Désolée, j'ai fait pété les plombs en voulant me sécher les cheveux.

M – C'est dingue ce que tu ressembles à la sorcière. Manque plus qu'une verrue, humhum.

Katsumi hausse les épaules et retourne dans la salle de bain.

D – Alors comme ça, t'as mis Katsumi dans l'histoire quand même.

M – Je l'ai même pas reconnue sur le coup alors tu sais… En plus vous l'avez pas vue. Et franchement, carbonisée, y avait rien à voir. Bon.

Elle se lève et prend une poêle dans son placard.

T – Il est pas l'heure de manger tu sais, il est juste 10h30 du matin.

M – Je sais. En continuant de sortir les poêles et casseroles (en fait deux poêles et deux casseroles, y a pas plus).

T – Bah alors…

M – Quatre ustensiles de cuisine, vous êtes quatre…

Les poêles et casseroles apprennent subitement à voler.

M – ALORS COMME CA SI J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE AIDE, JE PEUX PAS COMPTER DESSUS ! VOUS ME LAISSERIEZ ME FAIRE BOUFFER POUR SAUVER VOTRE PEAU ! EN PLUS IL PARAIT QUE JE SUIS PAS D'UNE TRES GRANDE BEAUTE ! VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

Quatre G-boys KO et un qui ne comprend rien.

Il faut toujours se méfier d'une femme en colère… Bon, il s'en remettront… Prions pour qu'ils aient compris la leçon. On empêche jamais une fanfiqueuse d'écrire ce qu'elle veut. Gnark, gnark, gnark…

Bon bah c'est n'importe quoi. J'avais prévenu. N'empêche, ça défoule bien.

Quatre G-boys en colère et Trowa qui participe.

Les cinq – Tu vas nous le payer…

M – Gloups…

Bon c'est moins drôle là… Adieu monde cruel.

Cinq G-boys en train de comploter.

Les cinq – Attaque chatouille !

_Bon voilà, je vais mourir de rire… Y a pire je pense…_


End file.
